Dauvre Krai
Name: Daurvre Krai Age/DOB: 37, III Décadi Vendémiaire 224 AU Gender: Male Race/Ethnicity: East Islander. Citizenship: Ghalean (Port Mammon, specifically) by occupation. Born on a small island in the eastern sea. Well connected in the shadier parts of Carmagh. Appearance: Rather average in height, dark skinned and dark haired. Green eyes and a moon tattooed over a scar beside his left eye. He has a presence of authority, though it’s misleading, as he prefers not to be in charge of other men on a ship. He’s a well muscled man, as tends to result from the sort of manual labor he’s done for so many years. There are several small circular scars on his upper arms, left there by Khadr’s suctiony affection. Languages: Durantian, Godrite, and Carmaghi Occupation(s): Sailor, former pirate. Employed as the navigator on a merchant vessel which makes berth in Port Mammon. Likes: Fresh caught seafood, salty sea breezes, a good storm (because he’s got a craving for a challenge), and night watch, when he can sit on deck or in the crow’s nest and have long, in depth discussions with Khadr. Dislikes: Aristocrats, being stuck on land, having to spend any extended period of time in one place, his brother, and his ex-fiancée Myrilin. He also isn’t particularly fond of pickled things, which the two formerly mentioned individuals may also happen to be considered as well. Biography: Dauvre Krai was born to a poor couple living on an island in the eastern sea which was known only for having “nice boats.” His mother was a weaver and his father a fisherman, who taught Dau from an early age the skills involved in sailing. This included the native magic of the island, which involved manipulating water and wind in very subtle ways to achieve a full sail and a good heading. By age 19 the boy was efficient enough in the proper glyphs that he needed to simply picture them in his head to call up a good breeze. He fell in love with a local girl named Myrilin, and proposed marriage to her. She accepted and he left home to pursue his fortune in piracy so he could afford the wedding she’d dreamt of, Myrilin promising she‘d love him forever. Upon his return, three years later, he discovered that his fiancée had married his drunkard brother instead and had already had two children. Infuriated, Dau broke his brother’s jaw, said some not so tasteful words to his former-future-wife, and fled on his ship, leaving a storm in his wake. Since that day, he’s only returned to the island twice, each time to bring large sums of money and treasure to his mother. His father was lost at sea not long after that first unpleasant trip home. After over a decade in piracy, Dauvre Krai started to consider that there just wasn’t as much money left in such work, due to most of that market being taken over by the Mercantile Disruption Brigade. As the slave trade didn’t appeal to an islander such as himself, since his entire career had stemmed from a desire for freedom, he decided to go into a more honest line of work and thus began his time as a sailor on various merchant ships in Port Mammon. His experience as a pirate was invaluable and his particular style and skill in sailing a unique qualification, allowing his Captain’s ship to make better time and avoid capture with a record that was uncanny. The Captain and First Mate don’t know about his homeland or its magic, but both men know a good navigator when they see one and take full advantage of his ability. At some point during his many years as a pirate, Dau found Khadr, and as an experiment he infused the animal with a permanent cloud of mist and glyphs, allowing the octopus to thrive quite happily without ever having to enter the sea. It has been his constant companion since that day, residing usually on Dau’s upper arm or hanging from his belt. Octopi are considered naturally intelligent, but sometimes it appears the Khadr has a little something more. Whether this is due to its being constantly steeped in magic or is simply an illusion brought on by the fact that Dau has lengthy, one sided conversations with the creature, is difficult to say. Quote: Cut the crap and hoist the sails. Orientation: Damn women and their lies. Religion: Krai was raised in a branch of the Fool’s Path, but really couldn’t give a damn about religion. Politics: Nor does he care one bit about politics, so long as it doesn’t directly affect his trade. Education: He’s got no formal education, but is somewhat fluent in several languages, as comes naturally from dealings in many ports. Weapons: Just the typical equipment of any sailor or pirate. Special Abilities/Skills: The above mentioned magic, which serves not much more purpose than to ease navigation and sailing of a ship. Family: His relationship with everyone in his family but his mother is very bitter. His mother is now quite elderly, but he’s managed to keep her well taken care of over the years with the fortune originally meant for Myrilin. Still, she’s sad that he’s off at sea and wishes he’d come home, though it’s not so negative an emotion as to be called disapproval. Myrilin and Rezni Krai now have a dozen children, though it’s very questionable as to whether all of them actually belong to Rezni, who’s still just as drunk as the day Dau smashed his jaw in, if not more so. Dau hates them both with a passion so strong that if it were love one could write a romance for the ages about it. Category:Kirscht